


Rather the truth

by Youremyalways



Category: The Society (TV 2019), The Society - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: Grizz finds out the truth about Sam pretending to be the father.





	Rather the truth

The smell of garlic hit him like a brick wall as he entered the kitchen.

The intensity of the aroma made him feel nauseous and hungry at the same time- if that were possible. 

“Grizz, you hungry?” He turned at the light sound of Kelly’s voice, looking at the woman who wore curiosity and care on her sleeve.

“Uhm, not right now. Maybe a little later, thanks though.” He said sincerely.

She nodded and gave him a small smile, “well, the buffet will be open for another half hour if you change your mind.”

“Thanks.” He muttered as he walked passed her, strolling towards an empty table.

Normally he’d sit with the rest of the guard, but lately he wasn’t feeling much up to socializing. He still felt betrayed by Sam and that pain wasn’t wearing away easily.

Not even thirty seconds after he sat down he felt the table shift a little and looked up to see Becca sitting down across from him.

“We need to talk.” She asserted, knotting her fingers together on the table.

“Hello to you, too.” He raised his eyebrows as he laughed quietly.

“Sam lied to you.” Becca admitted, ignoring Grizz’s comment and jumping right into the conversation. 

“Yeah, I know.” He nodded, agitation creeping into the tone of his voice.

A familiar ache settled in his chest at the memory of finding out that Sam was going to be a father.

“No, you don’t.” Becca spoke with a conviction that made Grizz want to not question anything that came out of her mouth, “He isn’t the father.”

“What?” Grizz laughed humorously, shaking his head in confusion and stumbling back in his seat as hairs fell over his eyes, “and why the hell would he lie about that?”

“Because of me!” Becca exclaimed, eyes wide, “He did it for me.”

“How does him being the father help you?” Grizz asked, crossing his arms over his chest as all of her words only added to his confusion.

“I was humiliated. I got pregnant from a random dude at a club. I didn’t want that to be my legacy- to be my baby’s legacy. I didn’t want to be some… some slut. Sam agreed to pretend to be the father to save me the humiliation. So I wouldn’t be alone.”

Grizz felt all of the breath leave him.

“How… I mean… Why…” He stumbled over his words as he tried to get ahold of the situation, “Why are you telling me this?”

Becca’s shoulders fell as she sighed, “I love Sam. He’s my best friend and I have only ever wanted the best for him. He deserves the best. The fact that he was willing to put up with all of the judgement that comes along with this just to help me proves how great of a guy he is. Knowing how much he has given up for me, how much he has risked… I can’t take away one of the only things that makes him happy. Not if I can help it.”

“Thank you,” Grizz nodded as a tear fell down his cheek, “I mean it. And for the record, your secret is safe with me.”

Becca smiled and nodded with a laugh, “I knew Sam had good taste.” 

“Okay, well… as much as I have enjoyed talking to you-”

“You have someone to go and see.” Becca finished with a smile, “Go.”

Grizz laughed and nodded gratefully before racing out of the cafeteria and towards the only person he wanted to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello?” Grizz approached Sam’s door, waving with his hands so he could see him even in his peripheral. 

“Grizz?” Sam asked as he turned fully to face the dark haired man, eyes confused and voice shaky.

“Yeah… can we talk?” Grizz asked slowly, signing the phrase the best he could.

Sam just nodded, moving off of his bed to stand up, gesturing for Grizz to come in further so they could stand opposite each other.

“Did you read the book I gave you?” Sam asked, hands moving fluidly in front of his chest. 

Despite the conversational simplicity of his words, there was a patent unease resting over his light features, his mouth hanging low in a frown that appeared heartbreakingly natural. His eyelids hung low over his eyes, making his clear blues appear smaller and exponentially more afraid and heavy with guilt. Grizz felt his resolve diminish. Two hours ago he would think that Sam deserved to feel that guilt, but now… 

“Yeah, yeah I read it,” Grizz confirmed with a nod and a small smile, “It was very good, thank you.”

Sam smiled softly as Grizz brought two fingers up to his mouth and pulled them away gently, signing ‘Thank you’. However, there was still worry evident in the furrow of his brows and the crows feet by his eyes.

“Of course.” Sam replied quietly, dropping his eye contact from Grizz to the floor.

“There’s a quote I liked.” Grizz announced, watching over Sam.

Grizz tilted his head slightly to the left when no reply came, but then quickly recognized that Sam was looking down and they were devoid of any eye contact. He practically kicked himself for being so stupid in that moment- for not recognizing that Sam wasn’t looking and thus making a fool out of himself

“Shit,” He mumbled as he stepped forward towards Sam.

With a gentle hand, he brought his right pointer finger up underneath Sam’s chin, slowly pushing up on his jaw to make him look up. He didn’t even feel this intimate when they kissed. Something about the subtle contact made his heart ache, the way Sam’s eyes shot up to look at him only intensifying the pull. Once Grizz was sure Sam was looking at him, he spoke once again.

“There’s a quote I liked.” 

Sam nodded, reaching up to grip Grizz’s hand and bring it to rest on his cheek rather than under his chin as he asked, “Which one?”

Grizz allowed his thumb to brush over the soft skin of Sam’s cheek, eyes closing for a moment before opening again so he could speak.

“Rather than love, than money, than fame, give me truth.” Grizz spoke slowly and with passion as he steadily stepped even closer to Sam, letting his hand fall from his jaw so he could carefully sign the few words he did know with an emphasis that couldn’t be dismissed.

Love.

Money.

Truth.

Sam stumbled back slightly as he visibly swallowed, the worry and guilt evident on his face.

“Sam, I know.” Grizz signed before reaching out and grabbing Sam’s shoulders, giving each a reassuring squeeze.

“Know what?” Sam signed back, eyebrows furrowing even further in confusion.

“You know what.” Grizz stated with conviction, leaning back on his heels as he continued, “Becca told me, but I need to hear it from you.”

A certain realization dawned on Sam’s face and there was a specific sadness to the expression, but alongside that sadness there was something else- something hopeful.

Relief.

“Why?” Sam shook his head, “Why if you already know?”

Grizz looked off to the side quickly, trying to get a hold on the tears welling in his eyes, tilting his head up to prevent their fall. He let his hands fall off of Sam’s shoulders so that he could sign the best he could when he turned back towards Sam to say what he wanted to next.

“Because of the quote. Sam, if we’re going to do this, we need complete honesty. I need you to be honest.” Grizz pleaded, kicking himself when a single tear cut down his cheek despite his efforts to keep them all at bay.

Sam nodded as tears began to form in his own eyes, “I am not the father.”

Grizz let out a breath that sounded more like a cry as a few more tears escaped his eyes in relief and pure joy.

“Why did you lie?” 

“Grizz…” Sam warned, head tilting.

“Sam. Please.” Grizz begged, looking Sam in the eyes and conveying a serious need to know the truth- to hear the truth.

“Because she is my best friend,” Sam started, pausing for breath before continuing with both speech and signs, “and she was embarrassed that she didn’t know the father.”

Another breath.

“She was afraid… of being a ‘whore’ who got pregnant in a nightclub. She has done so much for me… I needed to help her.”

Grizz was suddenly smiling ear to ear, eyes lighting up comically as he laughed, tears still slowly escaping his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why are you laughing… and crying?” Sam asked, a smile on his own face but voice laced in confusion.

Grizz settled his laugh down before answering, “Because here I thought you were a cheater or a liar at least, and then-”

“Too fast.” Sam interrupted, voice shaking.

Sam knew the way Grizz reacted the last time he told him he was moving too fast, and he really really didn’t want to elicit that response again- but he needed to hear what he was saying and right now his phrases were in a blur.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Grizz responded instead, and Sam let out a heavy breath in relief.

“Uhm… I thought you were a cheater or a liar,” He spoke slowly now, “But you were actually just being a really good guy. A really good friend. I am very happy that you are, and I’m sorry if I hurt you.” 

Sam smiled as a tear raced down his cheek. With quick steps he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Grizz’s, slowly taking his bottom lip between his, pulling gently at the flesh. Grizz sighed and Sam swore he could feel the tension leave both of their bodies through their mouths, dancing over each other. 

After what felt like an eternity lost in the feeling of each other, Sam pulled away just slightly to rest his forehead against Grizz’s, reaching up to run his left hand through the back of his hair.

“Don’t apologize.” He whispered, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and drawing himself back enough to make eye contact with the darker haired man.

“There is another quote… from Walden that I like.” Sam announced.

“Oh yeah?” Grizz raised his eyebrows in anticipation and excitement, “What’s that?”

“The mass of men lead lives of quiet desperation.” Sam recited, hands moving so close to Grizz’s body that he could feel his fingers brush the fabric of his tee shirt.

“Kind of sad, no?” Grizz laughed, only able to sign the ‘no’.

Sam laughed and signed ‘no’ back.

“I’m sorry, are you mocking me?” Grizz stumbled back and pressed a hand to his heart in mock offense.

“I could never,” Sam smiled as he raised his own hand to his chest to mirror Grizz.

Grizz laughed easily before in a matter of seconds the lighthearted joy dissolved from his face, a serious look replacing it rather easily as he approached Sam once again and stated with the utmost conviction, “I don’t want to live that way.”

“That way?” Sam asked, confused.

“In desperation,” Grizz confirmed before elaborating further, “I want to have what I need.”

“A garden and a library?” Sam asked with a knowing smirk.

“Very funny.” Grizz raised his eyebrows as a smile crept up on his face, “But, I thought I said that was only almost everything I need.”

“Almost.” Sam repeated, eyes trailing down to Grizz’s lips.

“Almost.” Grizz repeated with finality before this time taking the initiative to close the space between them and crash their lips together once again.

They kissed for minutes, tongues eventually entering the mix and smoothing over each other, fighting indefinitely to keep each other as close as possible. They only pulled away from each other when the need for breath became unignorable. 

Grizz stared deep into Sam’s eyes, which were blown wide and dilated as much as he knew his probably were too. 

“Now I have everything.”


End file.
